Another Alternate Possibility
by GhostLord
Summary: While trying to discover the path to Accel Synchro, Yusei runs into a D-Wheeler who promises to show him another alternate possibility through a riding duel. One Shot.


Another Alternate Possibility

Yusei Fudo was riding through Neo Domino City on his D-Wheel. He was thinking of the events of the last few days.

_I must find the path to Accel Synchro. _Thought Yusei _It is the only way to defeat the Machine Emperor._

Just as he finished his thought process another D-Wheeler pulled up in front of Yusei.

"What do you want?" Yusei asked the D-Wheeler who was wearing a read riding suit and a red helmet that was covering his face. The color of his D-Wheel was also red.

"Yusei." said The D-Wheeler; "You are look for the path to Accel Synchro with so much determination that you have not considered that there could be another alternate possibility to defeat the Machine Emperor."

"Another possibility?" Asked Yusei, "Who are you?"

"Yusei," Said The D-Wheeler, "Duel me and I promise that when we're done you will have found another alternate possibility."

"I accept your challenge." Said Yusei

"Excellent." Said The D-Wheeler, "Follow me."

The two of them drove out to the highway and prepared for the riding duel.

_Yusei _Thought the D-Wheeler, _The three of us promised to make our futures the best they can be. This is my contribution to yours._

"Field Spell, Speed World 2 set on!" Said the D-Wheeler as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" Shouted both duelists as the drove forward.

**(Yusei: 4000 LP; Opponent 4000 LP)**

"I'll go first." Said Yusei's mysterious opponent, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

The Opponent slapped a card on to his D-Wheel tray and Marauding Captain emerged from a blue portal and took his place next two his owner's D-Wheel.

**(Marauding Captain Level 3 1200 ATK 400 DEF)**

"When Marauding Captain is successfully normal summoned I can special summon another monster from my hand." Explained the D-Wheeler, "I special summon the tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

"A tuner monster?" Said Yusei in surprise

**(Rose, Warrior of Revenge Level 4 1600 ATK 600 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level four Rose, Warrior of Revenge to my level three Marauding Captain." Declared Yusei's Opponent, "Synchro Summon! Rise up, Wild Samurai of Tenacity!"

**(Wild Samurai of Tenacity Level 7 2400 ATK 2100 DEF)**

"Wild Samurai of Tenacity?" Asked Yusei, "Mizoguchi almost beat me with that monster."

"I set one card and end my turn" Said The other D-Wheeler

"My turn!" Said Yusei

**(Yusei 1 SPC; Opponent 1 SPC)**

"I summon Shield Wing in defense mode." Said Yusei

**(Shield Wing Level 2 0 ATK 900 DEF)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Declared Yusei

"My turn!" Said The Opponent

**(Yusei 2 SPC; Opponent 2 SPC)**

"By removing a tuner monster in my graveyard from play I can special summon Weeping Idol." Said Yusei's Opponent

**(Weeping Idol Level 2 0 ATK 500 DEF)**

"Next I'll normal summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon!" Said The D-Wheeler

**(Debris Dragon Level 4 1000 ATK 2000 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level four Debris Dragon to my level two Weeping Idol!" Declared Yusei's Opponent "Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Iron Chain Dragon!"

**(Iron Chain Dragon Level 6 2500 ATK 1300 DEF)**

"I end my turn!" Said the D-Wheeler

"My turn!" Said Yusei

**(Yusei 3 SPC; Opponent 3 SPC)**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Declared Yusei, "So I'll draw two cards and discard one from my hand."

Yusei was pleased with the cards he'd drawn.

"I summon the tuner monster, Debris Dragon!" Said Yusei

**(Debris Dragon Level 4 1000 ATK 2000 DEF)**

"And since I have a tuner monster on the field I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." Explained Yusei

**(Quillbolt Hedgehog Level 2 800 ATK 800 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level four Debris Dragon to my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and my level two Shield Wing." Declared Yusei, "Cluster hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

**(Stardust Dragon Level 8 2500 ATK 2000 DEF)**

"Stardust Dragon, attack Wild Samurai of Tenacity!" Commanded Yusei, "Shooting Sonic!"

"I activate the counter trap, Negate Attack!" Said The Other D-Wheeler, "This card cancels your attack and ends you battle phase."

"I end my turn." Said Yusei

"My turn!" Said Yusei's Opponent

**(Yusei 4 SPC; Opponent 4 SPC)**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!" Declared The D-Wheeler, "So I fuse Wild Samurai of Tenacity with Iron Chain Dragon!"

"Fusing Synchro monsters?" Said Yusei sounding surprised.

"Fusion Summon! Take flight, Elemental Dragon Knight!"

A blue armored knight with dragon wings emerged next to the opponent's D-Wheel.

**(Elemental Dragon Knight Level 10 3300 ATK 3000 DEF)**

"Yusei," Said his opponent, "This is the other possibility to defeat the Machine Emperor. Using Synchro Monsters as materials for a Fusion Summon!"  
Yusei stared at Elemental Dragon Knight in awe. He had no idea that such Fusion Monsters existed.

"Now prepare to experience that power first hand!" Said his opponent, "Elemental Dragon Knight gains half the attack points of the dragon type monster that was used to fusion summon it until the end phase of the turn."

**(Elemental Dragon Knight 3300 ATK 4550 ATK)**

"Elemental Dragon Knight, attack Stardust Dragon!" Commanded The D-Wheeler

"I play my trap!" Declared Yusei

"Sorry but when my knight attacks you can't activate any spell or trap cards 'til the end of the damage step." Explained Yusei's Opponent

Elemental Dragon Knight slashed Stardust Dragon in two with its sword.

**(Yusei 4000 LP 1950 LP)**

"And when my knight destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to its defense points and then during the end phase my knight switches to defense mode but that last part doesn't matter." Said The D-Wheeler

**(Yusei 1950 LP 0 LP)**

Both D-Wheels came to a screeching halt.

"Thank you." Said Yusei, "Not only did you show me another alternate possibility to defeat the Machine Emperor but you made me realize that I was trying too hard to figure out how to Accel Synchro."

"You're welcome Yusei." Said The Other D-Wheeler

Right before he turned to drive away Yusei's opponent turned and pointed at him with two fingers.

"Gotcha!" He said, "Thanks for such a fun duel!"

After that the D-Wheeler quickly drove off. Yusei just realized that his voice sounded somewhat familiar but he could quite figure out where he'd heard it before.

Later on Yusei was dueling in the first round of the WRGP. He had just fusion summoned Surging Dragonic Knight Dragoeqities. On the roof of the stadium the D-Wheeler who had shown him this alternate possibility was watching.

_It seems you have put Yusei on the correct path, Judai_ Said a voice to the D-Wheeler

"It seems I have, Yubel." Said Judai

Then Yubel spirit appeared next Judai smiling.

_The future is looking bright. _Said Yubel

"It sure seems that way." Said Judai

After the duel was over Judai left the stadium got on his D-Wheel and drove all the way to the limits of Neo Domino City and continued on from there.

_I would like to stay a little longer _Thought Judai _but I have become so accustomed to being a drifter that for me the journey itself is home. _


End file.
